


The Skeleton Love (Under re-construction)

by SinMama



Category: Undertale
Genre: Big Skella, Breeding, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Lemon, Mating seasons, Nests, Royalty, Watch Out for Skele Mating Season!, knots, plottwist, skele dongs, skele flowers, slowburn, smol sans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: There were four sentient races,HumansShadowsMonstersSkeletonsThere was peace between them all on Earth until one day humans started a war on all three, Monsters, Shadows and Skeletons. Monsters hadn't a clue, Shadows think of humans bloodlust, Skeletons believed humans were afraid. In all ends humans rained triumph as usual believing they had ridded the Shadows and Skeletons off the planet while forgetting the trapped Monsters below, this was a unwanted war, but now all three races just seemed to appear back on the face of the Earth.





	1. •The Truth•

"These humans are so foolish." The large thick boned skeleton looked towards the more lanky calmer skeleton, with a saddened look, "They do so much pain, don't they love?" The lanky skeleton spoke with a quiet soft whispered voice, lightly touching the back of the larger skeleton, he only hummed in response, pulling her close to him, he caressed her abdomen a flash of a bright silver glowing in response of his light touch, he chuckled ,"Their very active, aren't they." She smiled, "So eager to see the world." They both frowned, hearing footsteps, stopping only at the entrance, "Hello your Majesty." A calm motherly voice spoke, "No need for formalities Ms Toriel." yet Toriel still bowed with a nod towards the kind king, "We will be leaving soon." She smiled sadly, "We wish you luck Toriel." ,"Same for you two." A gruff loud voice spoke, the voice belonged to Asgore who was patiently waiting for Toriel, "So we shall all travel our own ways." A shadowed figure spoke, his four eyes gleamed brightly the golden colour practically glowed, "Yes." He hummed, "I wish you all, good luck." There was silence, no one moved for a moment they really didn't want to leave each other a long friendship being forced apart because of a war with human kind, a unwanted war.

 

Trapped underground

 

Cursed by Rage

 

Missing

 

 

The three kingdoms.

 

One escaped to the undergrounds.  
The Humans knew, they created a barrier.

 

One escaped to under the seas.  
The Humans rage cursed them like a parasite.

 

One fled into the mountains.  
The Humans never found them.


	2. •The Monsters•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sees a surprise but most of all monster kind and humanity gets a surprise even bigger.

I flicked through the news channels, obviously everyone was shocked even I was shocked, "-yes it isn't a hoax Bob, more monsters as confirmed was in under the ocean by the Bermuda Triangle- wait I have just been informed that the new monsters are already allowed into the city, as you can see here some anti-monsters are blaming the new monsters for the cause of all happenings in the Bermuda Triangle and are not very pleased with the news of governments allowing the new monsters into the Cape Shores city near Ebott city which is already inhabited by monsters-" the word new monsters kept repeating in my mind, never have I learnt that there were more of us somewhere hidden even Papyrus was shocked though eager, after all new monster means new opportunities of friends, I flicked to through he channels maybe one of them already have the reporter on the small island with the military, 'How will they look like?' ah found one, "Now here we are the so called adventurer who freed the monsters of this so called cursing parasite called Rage." The camera turned to face a female teen who seemed more than okay with everything going on, the reporter handed the mic to her, "Well.. how can I put this in the right way, it was quite surprising how I found myself deep under the ocean, I never expected this to all happen just trying to venture though into the Bermuda to find out what goes on instead my ship sank and.. I woke up finding myself deep under the sea with all sorts of monsters that soon became my friends or more even like a family, they really mean no harm to anyone." Huh wonder how long they've been down there, "And while you were down there where did you stay, I'm sure the monsters currency was different." By the sounds of the male reporter he wasn't too fond of monsters, it seems the female took notice of this, "Well their currency is much more different they run on with gem stones, though at least a family welcomed me to stay at their place while I freed everyone from the curse." The male reporter almost seemed to try and find a new way to blame monsters, I rolled my eye-lights this reporter had no shame on showing he was a anti-monster, "What were these things, you stayed with." , "Well I-" she was cut off, "Nalia stayed with us and really now it's best you treat our friend with respect, human." I swear my soul froze, Paps though seemed to have a look filled with questions, a skeleton, I could hear the way she said the word human, she doesn't seem too fond of humans, "And what are you going to do about it." Nalia as the female skeleton had said seemed distraught and placed a hand on the large female skeleton's shoulder, "Please look there's no need for violence, they just arrived onto the surface and this is the way your going to start treating them?" The reporter seemed extremely enraged, "Oh dear here is comes, Paps please go to your room." He looked at me upset, "But Saaaans!" , "Nope, go to your room it's late anyways, eight thirty six PM, way past your bedtime, I'll come read you a bed time story alright?" I chuckled as he ran up the stairs to his room in a flash, 'Back to the news.' , "We don't need more of these things about the surface, they should return to the hell they belong to and never return!" That seemed to draw the line though I was surprised that she did nothing but simply walk away unlike Nalia, I thought she was a calm pacifist for a moment, "Look here you have no right to say that to them, they aren't objects and certainty aren't  causing anyone troubles or harm, they have rights just as everyone else has and if you don't like your going to have to live with the fact that the human race is not the only sentient race out there!" She handed the mic back to the reporter before storming off, "Heh, Nalia doesn't seem like the human to take shit from someone." I chuckled shutting off the television, 'I have to see if Toriel and Asgore got the news to, maybe Frisk could be helped with someone older and more experienced with some stuff at least.' I shrugged to myself while heading off upstairs to read Paps his bed time story before heading off to snooze, no need for a alarm clock not like I'm going to sleep much anyways.


End file.
